First Kiss from Us
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Iceland and Hong Kong were in their classroom in one afternoon, but Leon decided that he wanted him and Emil to kiss. Emil, of course, was baffled by this but in the end, something happened that changed his mind. Also, Mathias and Lukas were waiting for Emil when Lukas becomes overly protective and goes to find him. What's Mathias going to do? Rated T, please review and enjoy!


**First kiss matters because I say so, and Hong Kong and Iceland are going to show how they are doing it today~! And hopefully Norway doesn't pop out of nowhere and kill Hong Kong in sight. **

**Please enjoy this short but hopefully cute short story called...**

_First Kiss from Us_

Upon the quiet day in mid April was mostly an uneventful afternoon which brought nothing but boredom on Leon who lazily rested himself on his desk. Emil in front of him was writing down notes on his notepad for an upcoming test. Leon would study but it just bored him to death. He thought about something completely random, raising his head and stared at Emil's back with the fabric covering himself.

"Kiss me,"

Emil halted his writing for a moment, but he continued to write.

"No,"

There was a slight pause in the air but Leon tried again.

"Please kiss me."

"No!"

Leon slouched further on his chair and kicked aimlessly with his legs. "Kissss meeee..."

Emil sighed an oppressed sigh. He looked over his shoulder to face Leon with his eyes of sharp violet that beamed straight into his soul with an inquisitive expression within his eyes. Outside the afternoon beams of orange and light yellow were draining into

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

Leon ceased his minor protesting. "Because I love you,"

"You love me?"

"Yes, and I, like, wanna kiss~," Leon says with a dullish tone that yet sounded intriguing.

Emil looked away to the door where it would lead him out of this awkward predicament. No matter what Leon was saying the idea of two guys kissing each other was quite bizarre, and if Lukas were to ever find out! The endless chases around the school would make the sanest of people would question their strangeness.

"You know Lukas' will go _crazy _if he finds out about this, and worse yet if he knows I'm hanging out with you behind his back,"

"Isn't forbidden love, like, totally hot?"

Emil slapped his forehead in dismay. "I swear you are just like that one Polish guy who keeps cross-dressing all the time."

"So can we kiss _now_?" Leon asked impatiently.

Emil was known to be cool-headed and rarely seemed annoyed by minor things but this particular subject was starting to bug him to the core. If this wasn't going to stop what will? It wasn't that Emil was saving his kiss for someone special and if he did he would try to make a better approach than what Leon was doing now.

Emil looked at him with a somewhat unreadable face and said, "If I kiss you, will you let me write my notes for the exams?"

Leon blinked and thought that he would continuously reject him but instead he was given permission to kiss.

"... Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"No, I thought..."

"I, like, never kissed a guy or girl before."

Emil felt his left eyelid twitched for a moment but stood up suddenly, Leon watched him walk over to him and he just stared at those violet eyes that were amazingly soft when up close. He got to his knees with his eyes glued with Leon's dark-colored eyes and Emil slowly reached for his hand to hold.

"E-Emil-"

His voice were silenced quietly, two pink lips with softness were felt and sweet tastings from lunch was tasted. Leon was feeling his heart beating, and secretly Emil's heart was, too. Soon the two hearts beat in sync when they were thumping loud enough to hear them! The two schoolboys never knew something so new felt so good and fascinating and stunning.

Pulling away gently, Emil looked deep into Leon's dark eyes that stared surprigingly at him.

"What?" he asked.

Leon puckered his lips. "Kiss me more, Emil."

Emil felt a red hot flush on his cheeks but it was not noticeable to Leon. Nonetheless, Emil gave his lover another kiss that was sweeter than before. He had no idea Leon was so greedy.

...

Meanwhile, Lukas was sitting by the bus station with his annoying friend Mathias who was busy playing his video game. Lukas was growing tense by each passing minute Emil took so long to finish his detention. It wasn't like him to be late like this, so what could be taking such a enlarged time that he was in that classroom?

Lukas felt something hit him on the face, but it was mentally when he realized that Leon was in there...

"At asiatisk djevelen!" shrieked Lukas. "That Leon is in there and he's gonna do something to him!"

"Uh-huh," murmured Mathias dronefully.

"I have to save my little brother!" Lukas got up furiously and began to run for the classroom.

Mathias finished his level on the game and looked over to see his friend was not here. Instead he saw him running into the school building in inhuman speed that left large dust trails behind him.

"Ah crap, Lukas!" cried Mathias as he got up himself and started running.

Mathias was able to make it nearly his speed, running alongside with him, but Lukas was still faster than him by a thousand times!

"Hey, it's not dangerous if Emil's in there with Leon!"

"It is," shouted Lukas, "and that punk is gonna take him away from me and...and-!"

"You shouldn't be this dramatic! Think that they're just studying and were just a little late, all right?"

"No!" protested Lukas angrily and was pacing faster.

Mathias quickened his pace and was feeling exhausted as trails of sweat were running down his forehead and Lukas' forehead was completely dry!

"If I kiss you, will you stop for me?" wheezed Mathias exhaustedly.

"I don't care what you do, idiot!" hissed Lukas impatiently.

Well, that was his answer. Mathias seized Lukas' right wrist , pulled him abruptly to his arms and deeply Mathias smashed his large lips onto his tiny pink lips. Lukas was totally disheartened when this unexpected moment happened. He realized that his lips were wet, his heart was thumping like an uncontrolled dog who ran hundreds of miles for just the heck of it. It was just that amazing, but Lukas was in full shock to realize he was secretly enjoying it.

Lukas pulled his lips off, freed his wrist with an aggressive pull and pushed Mathias frantically who collapsed on his butt.

"How dare you kiss me like that?" Lukas said, baffled and riled.

Mathias groaned, "You didn't seem to mind, Lukas."

Lukas was growling at this Danish man with utter anger.

"Lukas, what's going on?" asked a voice from behind him.

Lukas gasped a terrified gasp and effectively turned around to see his brother Emil with Leon...holding hands together.

"Emil, what are you-"

"He and I are, like, together now." Leon said bluntly and Emil gasped in shyness.

Lukas eyes of sharp, dull blue eyes were widened in horror.

"S-seriously?"

"Totally!"

Lukas felt the afternoon heat overpowering his brain and right then fall to the ground, passed out. Mathias, Emil and Leon watched Lukas on the floor in deep sleep but Leon made the first suggestion that made everyone happy.

"Who, like, wants some ice cream?"

"That sounds good," Emil said.

"Awesome, I want Rocky Road!" cheered Mathias, getting himself up and taking the Norwegian up with his mighty arms. He carried him in a bridal style as they all walked out of the school entrance together.

_The End_

* * *

**Well, at least Norway didn't randomly come into the room and stopped Leon and Emil from kissing! Also I got DenNor which is great, a two pairing one-shot! AWESOME~!**

**Norway: *licks ice cream* I wish this wasn't the ending...**

**Please review and enjoy this one-shot! See you next time!**


End file.
